Bouquet
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de cosas, si bien desconocía lo que se tenía que hacer en ese tipo de situación ya que no le importaba ese tipo de temas. Este fic es para el Desafío de Ireza, Gohan y Videl de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y Dragón Ball no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

**Sólo escribo por hobby. No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Bouquet"**

Era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de cosas, si bien desconocía lo que se tenía que hacer en ese tipo de situación ya que no le importaba ese tipo de temas hasta que apareció Videl Satán, esa chica de carácter fuerte que le gustaba defender a los inocentes de las manos de los criminales. Gohan sonríe por aquel pensamiento, no podía creer que la hija del Campeón Mundial de Artes Marciales tuviera el mismo gusto que él.

Vaya que su "amiga" se ganaba toda su admiración a comparación a otras chicas.

Siguiendo con su labor no podía evitar ruborizarse al pensar en ella, Gohan estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, llevaba una hora decidiendo que flores escoger para cierta chica de ojos azules, paseaba de un lado a otro con suma lentitud por los pasillos del local observando cada flor que se le atravesase en su camino; sin embargo, iba acompañado de la chica pelirrubia quien se ofreció en ayudarle aunque su compañera estaba perdiendo la paciencia de que el erudito no se decidía por cual flor escoger.

Rodando los ojos, Ireza se coloca en una maseta de flor en específico porque conocía perfectamente a la joven justiciera.

―Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos ―sonríe con júbilo sin dejar de mirar la planta―. Hacen una bonita pareja.

Sonrojado― Pe-pero si no estamos saliendo es solo una salida por su cumpleaños, Ireza.

―Corrección una C-I-T-A ―le guiña a su amigo pelinegro― es obvio. Entonces ¿Por qué estoy aquí ayudándote? ―lo mira.

― ¿Una cita? ―agacha su mirada azabache avergonzado. Vaya que la blonda lo dejo pensativo―. No es una cita ―se trata de defender el hijo de Goku― una salida no significa una cita ―arquea una ceja.

― ¡Claro que lo es, mírate! Estas tan guapo y apuesto que cualquier chica estará babeando por ti. No me imagino cuando Videl te vea así con traje el día de su cumpleaños yo hubiera optado algo mas cómodo o casual, no algo formal.

― ¡Eh! ¿Y que tiene de malo esto? ―se mira de pies a cabeza por el vidrio del establecimiento.

Suspira derrotada― De acuerdo, olvídalo, creo que eres muy inocente Gohan y la verdad que bueno que estoy aquí para ayudarte ―se dirige al personal― me podría hacer un ramo de flores de esta flor, por favor.

―Enseguida señorita ―anuncia.

―Pero si yo…

―Mira, conozco a Videl ―señala― y sé que le gustara solo confía en mi ―con mirada suplicante.

Gohan solo asiente de arriba abajo.

**-o-**

― ¿Estás listo, Gohan? recuerda seguir los planes además nos veremos en la noche para festejar aquí en la Mansión.

Traga saliva pesadamente― Eso creo.

Los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de él, sudando frio, Gohan trato de respirar hondo hasta un punto de controlarse. Empero, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en ese mismo momento? Si siempre estaba con la joven justiciera y no pasaba por eso, con excepción en esta ocasión.

―Bien es momento de irme ―sonríe pícaramente y toca el timbre― mucha suerte loquillo ―echándose a correr a toda velocidad.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera I…! ―Gohan escucha como abren la puerta.

― ¿Gohan? ―lo nombra.

Se voltea lentamente― Ho-hola Videl ―coloca una de sus manos en la nuca.

―Pensé que no llegarías.

―Tuve un contratiempo ―ríe nerviosamente.

Videl al poner más atención al guerrero, se sonroja de sobremanera. Recordó las palabras de su amiga Ireza:

― "_No me imagino a Gohan de traje, de debe de ver muy apuesto_".

Vaya que sí.

Porque después del torneo de artes marciales no podía dejar de pensar en el hijo de Milk, sus sentimientos estaban claros además podía tomar esa salida como su cita que se había prometido desde hace tiempo.

―Esas son… ¿para mí?

―Ah, sí. Espero te gusten, no encontraba algo más que regalarte ―dándole el ramo de flores.

―Son perfectas. Los tulipanes son mis flores favoritas, Gohan ―sonríe con ternura― espera aquí, en un momento nos vamos.

Al ver entrar a la chica, ligeramente se inclina hacia la derecha asomándose para ver el interior de lo que pasase adentro. Pudo visualizar a la chica de ojos azules entregarle a una de las tantas sirvientas de la Mansión dándole una orden, perdiéndola de vista rápidamente regresa a su posición antes de que llegase nuevamente hasta ahí.

― ¿Nos vamos? ―interroga.

― ¡Eh! Sí, claro. Por cierto me alegra que te gustaran las flores.

―Que bien me conoces, Gohan ―le guiña.

―Sí, verdad ―ríe nerviosamente.

Ahora Gohan se tenía que apegar al plan de la chica de cabello rubia, sabía perfectamente que a la hija de Miguel no le gustaba las cosas cursis, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para que su amiga entrara en razón. Entendía a la perfección que esa chica ruda no era ese tipo de persona era "única". Los dos pelinegros empezaron su andar por el corredor del jardín hacia la calle en donde todo empezaría…

**FIN.**

Sinceramente tenía que distraerme en algo para no seguir pensando en lo sucedido, agradezco a la página de**: F****anfics de Gohan y Videl en español**, por hacer este nuevo desafío.

Me fue un poco difícil escribir pero decidí escribir algo alegre y dejárselos a su imaginación como concluirían el fic, espero les guste así como yo disfrute escribirlo. Bueno cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica o hasta tomatazos son bienvenidos.

Es muy difícil asimilar esta noticia porque no tuve la esperanza de conocer a Luis Alfonso Mendoza en persona pero tenemos algo en claro… debemos estar agradecidos por el gran trabajo que nos brindó en todos estos años. Sin más que decir, siempre lo recordaremos por el gran trabajo y su gran pasión al doblaje, que en paz descanse.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
